


Dancing Queens

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: When Dinah Laurel Lance had first appeared on this Earth she hated her doppelganger. Laurel had everything and she had thrown it away to play hero. Where Dinah had fallen prey to her darkness, Laurel had used her light to fight. But after discovering her doppelganger was still alive Dinah learned they may have more in common than it first seemed. Now Laurel has become more like a sister than an enemy and it was a sisters job to drag her out to have some fun wasn't it?





	Dancing Queens

**Author's Note:**

> E2!Laurel will be referred to as Dinah to keep it less confusing as to which is which. Canon Divergent from season 4 ending. Laurel came back in the six months between season 4 and 5.

The relationship between the two Laurel's had come a long way. From being enemies to reluctant allies to a bond she had only felt with Sara. Dinah missed her little sister, she missed so many people but she was slowly starting to open herself up to the people on this world. That didn't mean it hurt any less to see her father and Oliver alive and not have that same relationship with them.

These new ones weren't so bad. Some of the Team didn't like her and she wasn't to fond of all of them, but the family she was finding was worth it. Dinah hadn't had a family since she was a teenager and lost her father. While things with Quentin were still awkward at times, the relationship she was forging with Laurel was one she could have never imagined the two would have.

Except sometimes her 'sister' was on the wrong side of annoying. She was so good. Dinah knew there was darkness in her and that she had the ability to have fun but she almost never enjoyed it. Well if Dinah had anything to say about it she was going to enjoy it tonight.

 

When Laurel got home there was a short black dress waiting on her door with a note that said 'put me on.' Shoes were laid out beside it. "Dinah what's going on?" Her roommate had to be around here somewhere or else Thea had decided to set her up on a date and she doubted she would do it without giving her some sort of heads up.

Her doppelganger walked out of the room she was using dressed in a red version of the same dress. "We are going out. It's Friday night, your little band of Merry men are all set without you and I'm bored. So either you come out dancing with me or you can chase me all around the city as I destroy things." Really there was no choice. Laurel couldn't just let someone who looked exactly like her run off unchecked. Not when she wouldn't put it past Dinah to make the world think it was Laurel.

"Fine, just let me get ready before you run off." Laurel grabbed the dress and headed toward her room. It took about an hour to get ready and she was hoping that Dinah had waited for her. When she came out of her room it was to find a plate of food on the table and Dinah already eating. "I was just going to say we needed food first."

Dinah rolled her eyes before taking another bite. "I am you. That's one thing that didn't change between our two worlds." Sometimes it was amazing the food bill wasn't higher but the fact that Dinah could cook kept it at a decent limit, instead of take out all the time. "Now hurry up already."

 

 

When they arrived at the club it was already packed and the line outside looked like it would take forever to get in. "I don't want to spend my Friday night waiting in line." Not that Dinah even seemed to be moving toward the back of the line. Leave it to her Di to ignore the rules and go after what she wanted.

"Neither am I, but when you look this good you don't have to wait." A little flirting with the bouncers and both of them were in with no problem. At least not from the guys, Laurel thought the crowds might be a bit more difficult to calm down. She didn't even have time to react before Dinah was pulling her out to the crowded dance floor.

 

 

Laurel had no idea how long they had been out there but she loved dancing with Dinah. The two moved in perfect synch and knew exactly when to step in because someone was getting grabby or just couldn't take a hint. Which was for the best because either one of them was likely to throw a punch depending on what they did and the last thing that was needed was for them getting kicked out when both were having so much fun.

Eventually exhaustion won and the two girls made their way to the bar. Club soda for Laurel and a Screwdriver for Dinah. "I needed this." Laurel hadn't been out to a club for herself in ages. Usually when she went it was with someone else and that was only on a rare occasion. 

"Of course you did. I know what my sister needs." Dinah threw her arm around Laurel and pulled them closer. She was having just as much fun and it took the edge off of being looked at with all those expectations. It felt like people either wanted her to be Laurel or were waiting for her to screw up and she wanted to just destroy something when she felt like this. Dancing let her work off all that energy and doing it with Laurel reminded her she had no reason to hate her.

Laurel rested her cheek on the other woman's arm and closed her eyes. "You really think of us as sisters?" She did too, but it was nice hearing it from Dinah. They may not have the best relationship but they had each other's back. Some parts of them were never going to change and she knew that no matter what Dinah did or said she had a big heart. It had just been broken one to many times.

She did, even if they had fought against each other on more than one occasion. Dinah rested her head on top of Laurel's. "Well genetically were the same. Which makes me curious why you don't have a real cry." There should have been some difference in their genetic profile and maybe it was because she hadn't activated it yet.

"Let's not ask questions like that tonight. Come back out and dance with me." And that was what they did. Spent a few more hours at the club before hitting the 24 hour diner. Laurel wasn't sure what time Saturday they came home but she remembered the two of them watching the sunset from the window before going to bed.


End file.
